Senior Year
by gdfmfb
Summary: It's the gangs senior and they are totally ready, but what happens when they meet a freshman who may turn this year into a nightmare like they experienced during their freshman homecoming dance. (rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all! Sorry for being inactive for so long. I kind of lost my inspiration with the sequel to ****Not A Love Story.**** I have like three other chapters written but I can't find the inspiration to actually type them up. I started this story and hopefully this will keep y'all entertained while I find my inspiration.**

* * *

"Hey what's up, man?" Zach greeted as Will and his girlfriend, Layla, walked on the bus.

"Not much." Will replied as he sat next to Layla behind Zach and his girlfriend, Magenta.

"Can you guys believe we're seniors?" Ethan spoke from the seat next to them.

"Not really," Magenta answered.

"It seems like only yesterday my date to homecoming turned out to be an evil old lady," Will added. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, waiting for the bus driver to finish picking everyone up, until Layla noticed they were headed the wrong way.

"Umm excuse me, Mr. Lee? Wasn't that the last stop on the route? I think you're going the wrong way,"

"Relax, girly," Mr. Lee drawled, "I know what I'm doing. There's a new stop on the route this year. A new freshman lives in this area." As he finished his sentence he stopped the bus in front of a modest two story house and honked the horn.

"He's picking up the kid at their house," Magenta wondered aloud quietly. Her friends shrugged and looked out the window trying to get a view of the new kid.

In only took a few seconds for a two kids to come out of the house. One was tall with buzzed brown hair, and darkish skin, he was holding a blue backpack, but he looked too old to be a freshman. He looked more like a senior. The other boy was small with long blonde hair. He walked with crutches and looked too young to be in high school, he looked more like a sixth grader. They couldn't make out which one was the freshman until Mr. Lee opened the bus door and the tall boy helped the small blonde put his backpack on and lifted him over the stairs and into the bus. The tall boy then walked back to the house without so much as a wave goodbye. The small boy suddenly became timid as he looked at the other bus goers staring at him. The boy jumped as Mr. Lee spoke.

"Whoever has an empty seat next to them raise their hand. We need to get going." Magenta, Zach, Layla, and Will looked over at Ethan as he was the only one nice enough to raise his hand. The small boy saw Ethan and slowly, with slight difficulty, made his way over to him.

"Hi, I'm Ethan. What's your name?" Ethan inquired as the small boy sat next to him. The boy stared at Ethan for a second before picking up his backpack and pointing to the name sewn onto it. "Ackley" it read. Ethan and the others looked at the boy confused, except for Layla.

"Ackley?" She asked "Your name is Ackley?" The boy looked up at her and nodded, then untucked a necklace from his shirt and showed it to them. On the necklace was a tiny rendition of a playing card.

"An Ace?" Will asked. Ackley nodded and waited like Will was supposed to realize something. "What?" Will asked after the boy looked at him for a few moments. Ackley just shook his head "never mind", tucked the necklace back into his shirt and studied his shoes.

"Is Ace your nickname?" Ethan asked after a few minutes of thinking it over. Ackley, now Ace, nodded while still looking at his shoes.

"You could have just said so," Magenta declared, irritated at how long it had taken to simply learn the freshman's name. Ace flinched at her outburst, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Layla," Layla gave Ace a smile as she spoke, "And this is Will, Zach, and Magenta," Ace seemed to ignore the introductions and just continued looking at the ground.

"Okay then," Zach said as they all settled back into silence. The group of friends glanced at the odd freshman once in a while only to see him continue to look down, He didn't even move when the bus launched into the sky. When the bus landed at Sky High people stood up to get off until Mr. Lee gestured for them to sit back down.

"Ackley Jones," Mr. Lee called. Ace looked up and gave the bus driver a questioning look. "You're off the bus first. I'm not getting in trouble for you getting trampled on your first day." With that abrupt announcement Mr. Lee stepped off the bus. Ace tried to leave as fast as he could, which unfortunately, wasn't very fast with his crutches. The other kids on the bus giggled when Mr. Lee lifted him off the bus and onto the school grounds. The poor boy looked out right embarrassed. As the rest of the bus goers were let off the bus, Ethan yelled after Ace.

"Hey, Ace! Wait up, man!" Ace didn't even look up as he concentrated on walking as fast as he could to the entrance of the school.

"What are you doing?" Magenta questioned.

"The guy obviously needs some friends." Ethan answered. The rest of the group shrugged and easily caught up with the boy who had stopped to study the stairs.

"You need help, man?" Zach asked. Ace looked at the group, just noticing they had followed him. He then nodded and handed Zach his crutches.

"Woah, man, don't you need these?" Ace shook his head and began to make his way up the stairs. He wobbled at first, but soon looked as stable as anyone else, apart from the look of pain on his face. The group watched him closely, ready to catch their new friend if he fell. Will noticed something peeking out at the bottom of Ace's jeans and gestured for Layla to notice the leg braces. Whatever caused Ace to need crutches wasn't just a temporary injury. When they got to the entrance of the school Zach handed him his crutches back. The group of friends watched Ace as he headed to the gym.

"I don't know about you guys but I kinda want to ditch the whole 'Welcome Back Seniors' assembly and go see what his powers are." Zach mentioned. The other boys nodded.

"He's going to think we're following him." Layla warned.

"We are." Will shrugged.

"Why do you guys even care," Magenta asked.

"He's our friend." Zach answered.

"We just met him." Magenta rolled her eyes as the boys started toward the gym with her and Layla following.

Coach Boomer gave them a curious look but didn't say anything as they took a seat on the bleachers.

"Welcome Freshman!" Boomer yelled, "Let's make this introduction quick, shall we? I am Coach Boomer and you all are going to come up here as I call you and show me your power or powers. I am then going to decide whether you are a hero or sidekick," The group watched as various freshman got sorted, until finally the moment they had been waiting for came.

"You," Coach Boomer said loudly as he pointed at Ace, "You're next." Ace slowly made his way up onto the stage showing no signs of either confidence or sheepishness.

"What's your name and what's your power?" Coach Boomer inquired after Ace finally made it up the steps. It appeared like Ace mumbled something to coach in response.

"I can't hear you!" the coach yelled. Ace flinched in what appeared to be pain at the loudness but never the less spoke slightly louder so Boomer could hear him, but still not loud enough for anyone else to.

"Alright since I doubt anyone heard that!" Coach yelled again, "Ackley Jones, here, says he has atomic manipulation and super hearing! Let's just see if that's true shall we? Car!" Just like that a car dropped from the ceiling but it wasn't a car for long, because as soon as Ace looked up at it, it became a leaf which fluttered gently on to his forehead. There was a long pause as everyone in the gym stared in awe. Ace took the leaf off his head and put it on the ground before backing up. Within an instant the leaf was changed back into a car. The silence continued until it was broken by Coach Boomer.

"**_HERO!_**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Here's another chapter! And if your wondering why Mr. Lee is bus driver instead of Ron Wilson it's because at the end of the movie it says Ron went to work for the mayor. R&amp;R!**

* * *

"Did you guys see that?" Zach exclaimed as the group of friends made their way to lunch.

"Yeah, we were all there. How could we not?" Magenta answered.

"I'd never even heard of a power like that, before." Layla commented

"I don't anyone else in the gym had either." Will added. As they sat down they noticed Ace entering the cafeteria, without his crutches. He was a little wobbly, but he looked to be in less pain than when they had helped him up the stairs that morning.

"Hey guys check it out," Ethan pointed out.

"I guess he doesn't need them all the time," Layla said. Ethan waved Ace over to their table. He looked wary, but still headed towards them. As Ace walked over, Will, noticed someone stick there foot out.

"Look out!" he tried to yell, but it was too late. Ace fell with crash, food from his tray going everywhere as his face twisted in pain. There was a pause as everyone waited to see what would happen next, but nothing did. Ace didn't move, he just looked like he was trying not to cry.

"What the hell, Man!?" Zach jumped up and confronted the guy who had tripped Ace. The jerk didn't reply he just went back to talking with his friends. Will walked over and lifted Ace back onto his feet and helped him out of the cafeteria as his friends followed. When they made it the hallway the kid was having trouble just staying standing.

"I think we should take him to the nurse." Layla recommended. Ace shook his head in vigorous refusal.

"There's obviously something wrong," Layla tried to convince, "The nurse will be able to help." Ace shook his head again, but let them take him there anyway.

"Why hello kids nice to see you again, I can't believe you're all seniors," Nurse Spex greeted.

"It's nice to see you too Nurse Spex, but we brought our friend Ace, he got hurt in the lunch room," Ace raised an eyebrow when Layla said friend, but of course didn't say anything.

"Why Ackley, I didn't expect you back so soon," Nurse Spex commented as she gestured for Will to help him sit on the examination bed.

"He was here earlier?" Magenta asked.

"Why yes, he dropped off his crutches, said he'd come get them at the end of the day." The nurse pointed at the crutches leaning in a corner of the room. She then turned to Ace, "Are you in any pain?" Ace shook his head, no. "I'm just going to check your reflexes," She tapped his knee with the little hammer, and there was just barely a reaction.

"Did he get hurt that bad?" Ethan asked.

"Oh no dear, from what I've read in his file that's normal for him," Ace nodded in confirmation as Nurse Spex spoke, "But I do think you should go back to using your crutches for today," She said turning to Ace. He shook his head in disagreement.

"She's right Ace," Layla Argued.

"M'fine," Ace spoke in a very small voice.

"No you're not, man, you can barely stand," Ethan interjected after a moment of silence.

"I don't need them," Ace disgruntledly squeaked.

"What would Cheryl say if this was happening at your house?" Nurse Spex asked knowingly. There was a long pause before Ace answered even quieter than before.

"She'd make me use my crutches."

"And what would happen if she found out you went without them?"

"She'd be mad." The nurse nodded as she handed the quiet boy his crutches.

"I have a meeting to go to but you all can stay here a little longer, if you'd like," Nurse Spex said as she left. Ace situated himself with his crutches then left as well, without a word.

"Cheryl?" Magenta asked.

"Sounds like it's his mom's name," Ethan guessed. The rest of the group nodded and headed to their separate classes. They didn't see Ace again until they were on the bus to go home. He walked past all of them, ignoring Ethan's invitation to sit with him again, and sat by himself in the back.

"Is he mad at us?" Ethan asked. His friends just shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

_**R&amp;R**_

* * *

The rest of the week went by like any other school year; the group of friends hung out together, did homework at Will's house, and pretended like they weren't all wondering why Ace was ignoring them. Finally on Friday, after school, while everyone was hanging out in Will's living room, Zach came up with a crazy idea to go visit Ace at his house.

"Why would we do that?" Magenta asked.

"The kid's been friendless all week," Ethan mentioned.

"But that was his choice." Will argued.

"I think it's a good idea," Layla spoke up. Everyone gave her a funny look. Out everyone in the room they would have thought Layla would be the most apposed, "I want to know what we did to make him ignore us." And so they went. They rode in Will's car and it didn't take them very long to get there. When they pulled up in front of the house they were starting to have second thoughts.

"Well we're here now," Magenta said, "It would be creepier if we didn't go knock on the door." The rest of the friends agreed and got out of the car. They stood on the porch together as Will knocked on the door.

"I'll be there in a moment!" They heard a woman yell. About a minute later an average sized woman with brown hair and bright blue eyes answered the door. "Hi, what can I do for you?" She asked kindly.

"Hi I'm Will and this is Layla, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan. Are you Ace's mom, Cheryl?"

"Well my name is Cheryl but… Wait, you're friends with Ace?

"Yes Ma'am," Layla answered.

"Oh how wonderful! Come in, Come in." She shuffled them all into the living room where the boy they had seen help ace onto the bus, and a girl who looked related to him sat on opposite sides of the couch watching television. "Don, Dani will you please entertain our guests for moment while I go get Ace,"

"No problem," the teenagers replied in unison as Cheryl left.

"Stop doing that," the girl chastised. The boy just rolled his eyes and addressed the group standing in front of them.

"Go ahead and take a seat anywhere," He offered gesturing to the furniture crowded room which had three bean bags and two chairs, plus the couch He and the girl where sitting on.

"I'm Dani and this is my twin brother, Don," Dani introduced as the friends sat down.

"So we heard you're friends with Ace," Don started.

"Don!" His sister interrupted.

"Is there something wrong?" Layla questioned.

"Kind of," Don answered.

"No," Dani corrected.

"Let's put it this way. None of us thought he was ready to go to school, especially going straight into high school." Don Started.

"It just seems a bit surreal that he would not only be doing fine, but also make friends his first week," Dani added.

"Why would he not be ready to go back to school?" Ethan asked.

"Umm…" The twins said together, but didn't say anything before Ace limped into the room.

"Hey you're off your crutches again, feelin better?" Ethan Asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ace countered, angrily and not as quiet as usual.

"Okay, that's our cue to leave," Dani spoke up as she got off the couch taking her brother with her.

"Something tells me, friends, is not the word Ace would use," They all heard Don laugh as the twins left. Ace sat down where Dani and Don had been sitting and waited for his question to be answered.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay, and ask why you've been ignoring us," Layla replied. Ace didn't say anything, just stared.

"Cause he hates using his crutches!" Don yelled loudly from the kitchen. Ace's eye twitched from the loudness but otherwise he just ignored him.

"Don, no yelling in the house," They heard Cheryl scold. After a few moments Magenta continued the half conversation.

"Is that it? You've been ignoring us because we took you to the nurse's office and she made you use your crutches." Ace crossed his arms and huffed in response.

"Fine we're sorry we took you to the nurse's office. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Layla announced. Ace just shrugged and nodded. Before anyone could say anything else Cheryl came back into the room wearing a coat and holding her purse.

"Sorry to interrupt. Ace I have to go run some errands Don and Dani are in charge. Don says he'll make dinner, but if it's needed, you know where the takeout menus are… and where the fire extinguisher is. Are you gonna be okay?" Ace nodded in response. "Alright I'll be back in a couple of hours," She waved as she left. Everyone sat in awkward silence for a while, the group of friends silently debating on whether to leave or not.

"So since you're here do you wanna stay and umm hang out?" Ace asked timidly. The room was filled with nods and sure's as a response. After a moment the guys and Magenta decided to play video games while Layla opted to watch. Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen. It didn't even faze Ace but it made Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan jump.

"Umm should we go see if everything is okay over there?" Ethan asked. Ace shook his head and right on cue Dani stuck her head in.

"Everything's under control," she quickly said before leaving as fast as she came. Soon after that a group of three kids loudly burst through. There were two girls and one boy. One of the girls looked around Dani and Don's age, but she had light skin, brown hair, and bright blue eyes like Cheryl. She was also wearing a cheerleader's uniform. She announced she was going to take a shower before running up the stairs. The other girl looked like she was in middle school she had red hair, green eyes and very pale skin. As soon as she entered the house she dropped her backpack on the floor, poked her into the living room, looked around at the guests curiously, then headed for the kitchen. The boy immediately dropped is bag and went to the kitchen, so all the friends really saw was a flash of onyx hair.

"Dude, how many siblings do you have?" Zach question astonished.

"Including me there are six of us," Ace answered while killing Magenta's game character.

"Hey!" She yelped indignantly. They heard a conversation start, and some of them started paying more attention to ease dropping than the video.

"Oh you're making dinner? I want to help!" They heard a female voice that didn't sound like Dani's so it must have been the redheaded girl.

"Sure, Cara, go get the celery from the fridge." They heard Don respond.

"Marco! Put that down and go in the living room or something!" Dani suddenly yelled.

"You can't tell what to do, you're only a year older than me and there're too many people in there," A boy, Marco, answered. "Who are they, anyway?"

"One: Cheryl left us in charge, and two: They're Ace's friends," Don replied.

"No way! The freak has friends!?" Marco yelled, making Ace flinch at the loudness and everyone else flinch at the rudeness.

"Shut up, Marco… and get your hands off the food!" Dani scolded.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Don yelled.

"What, now it'll taste better," Marco said innocently.

"Ugh," They heard Dani huff, as she was seen dragging the boy with onyx hair towards the stairs, "Ace you're going to have to order takeout for yourself and your friends, Idiot here poured diced tomatoes into whatever Don's making and I don't think He knows how to make enough for everyone anyway." Ace just nodded in clarity. "And you" She said addressing Marco, "Go wash your hands." She pushed him towards the stairs then walked back into the kitchen. The friends went back to their game, expecting everything to calm down. That is until Marco didn't go up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_**R&amp;R**_

* * *

"Hey Ace," Marco spoke. Ace paused the game, to no one's objection, and looked at Marco. Marco put his hands up, wiggled his fingers and then ran at him. The group of friends just watched, not knowing what to do, as Ace leaped over the back of couch. Marco started chasing Ace around the room with tomatoey hands. Ace didn't look like he was going to be able to run for long, luckily Cara heard the noise and wandered into the living room to see what was going on.

"DONNIE!" She screeched when realized what Marco was doing. Ace dropped to his knees and covered his ears and Marco jumped over him and ran up the stairs, not wanting to get in trouble.

"What?" Don questioned, running into the room. He noticed Ace on the floor and walked over to him.

"You okay, man?" he asked putting a hand on Ace's back to try and comfort him. Ace just pointed at Cara while still keeping one of his hands on his ear.

"Cara, you can't do that. With his hearing, I'm surprised his ears aren't bleeding," Don said as he helped Ace back onto his feet and onto the couch.

"Well, Marco was chasing him with tomato on his hands," Cara clarified.

"Did he touch you?" Don asked Ace. Ace shook his head. "Good, I'll let Cheryl know what he did when she gets back," Ace didn't respond to that; Don went back into the Kitchen with Cara following. Ace unpaused the game and everything was calm for about two seconds. Suddenly the fire alarm went off.

"Damn it!" They heard Don yell a long with the sound of a fire extinguisher. Dani calmly walked into the room and grabbed the phone.

"Looks like everyone's having takeout," she shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the delay I was trying to with hold this chapter until I wrote new ones so that there would not be a big gap in between chapters, but currently I am experiencing writers block for this story so here you go. Hopefully I won't take long to update after this, but I really don't know. Writer's block can rally be bitch sometimes...R&amp;R**_

* * *

Later that night everyone was crowded in the living room eating pizza. Dani and Layla were on the chairs, Ace was on the couch between Cara and Magenta, and Ethan, Zach and Will on the bean bags, while Don and Marco just sat on the floor. The brown hair, blue eyed girl still hadn't comeback downstairs. They were watching Up, upon Cara's request, when the girl did come down.

"Hey Riley where you been?" Don asked when he saw her.

"Unlike the rest of you, I actually do my homework," She replied, reaching for a piece of pizza. "So where's mom?"

"She was running errands, she should be home any minute," Dani answered. Right on cue, Cheryl's car was heard pulling up.

"Hello everyone," Cheryl greeted as she reentered the home. She walked into the kitchen and everyone heard the coffee maker start up.

"Don didn't you need to talk to Cheryl?" Dani reminded.

"What are you talking about?" Don questioned confused. Dani nodded towards Marco and then at Ace. The discreetness was extremely useless since everyone was watching their exchange. "Oh, yeah, umm Ace come with me," Don stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Cheryl I need talk to you about Marco, again," Don could be heard saying. Marco quickly got up running to kitchen while yelling.

"Whatever they're saying I did, I didn't do it!" The rest of the group giggled knowing it was a weak defense. Everyone, who was still in the living, then tuned out the conversation in the kitchen and focused on the movie, until they heard Marco yelling the words "BECAUSE HE'S A PSYCHO FREAK, JUST LIKE HIS FATHER!" and then a giant crash. The group waited and listened to see if help was needed or not.

"Ace! Ace, knock it off man!" They heard Don yell.

"C'mon Ace, remember where you are! You're safe, you don't need to -!"Cheryl was cut off by Marco yelling in fright. The group ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. They didn't know what they expected, but it defiantly wasn't this. There was a broken glass surrounded by water scattered on the floor, on one side of the kitchen island was Marco holding a plate up as a shield while on the other Ace was struggling against Don's grip while Cheryl was trying to calm him. Ace had a strange look in his eyes, almost like he wanted to kill Marco, but like he wasn't really seeing him.

"Budete litovat vaše slova!" Ace said threateningly in a language no one in the room understood. Suddenly the plate Marco was holding melted into acid and he shrieked in pain. Just as Ace was about to break from Don's grip, Will grabbed him and easily held him with his super strength. Ace gradually came back to reality, confused by the unfamiliar grip. Despite Ace being aware of what was around him, he still struggled in Will's grip. In fact now he was letting out pitiful whines to be released while his eyes welled up with tears.

"You can let him go now. Hun," Cheryl advised. As soon as Will let go Ace was out of his arms and running up the stairs. Cheryl just let him go and walked over to Marco. The acid on the floor was now a whole, unbroken plate, again. She took his acid burned hands and observed them. "It's the same as last time, it won't scar. Now go to your room and stay there, you're grounded for the weekend." She told him. She then turned to the group of friends, who had no idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I hope it doesn't change your minds on being his friends. He really needs friends to help him keep these episodes from happening. He hadn't had one all week, which isn't normal, but it's a very good thing. You're helping him."

"What was that exactly?" Zach asked. Cheryl sighed before responding.

"Unfortunately, that is not my information to tell. I think it's time for you all to leave, he needs time to calm down." The group nodded and let her lead them to the door. As they rode back to Will's house in silence, they wondered whether this incident should be mentioned or if they simply should pretend it didn't happen.


End file.
